Walk By My Side
by LianWang
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover so beware of clicheness. Naruto and Sasuke are sent to protect Harry by a dead Dumbledore. NaruSasu I think there might be mild HarrySasu
1. Chp1 Reflections

Ok guys this is my second fic. Well really it's the third. But the second was such a failure I took it down. I do have some pride you know. Anyways, I've been dying to write a Naruto and Sasuke go to Hogwarts fiction for ages.

Hope this one is ok. It's really cliché. My muse is still on vacation.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the computer on which I am typing. So please don't call Interpol or send me to court or any of those things.

Deep down I'm afraid of breaking the law. Really.

Chapter 1

Reflections

Harry awoke to see two dark shadowy figures standing sitting on the edge of his bed gazing at him. Springing to his feet he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and pointed it at the strangers threateningly.

"What do you want," he growled as he tried to push sleepy thoughts from his brain.

"Speak!" he snarled and jabbed his wand at them. Without his glasses and with only the blue light of the early morning Harry could only see the faint outlines of the invaders of his room. One of them was bigger with vibrant blond hair while the other had a head of gleaming raven black hair.

"Are you going to hurt us with that stick?" asked the bluenette in a disdainful voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Harry ignoring the previous comment.

"It's only polite that you introduce yourself before asking the name of another," said the bluenette.

"You know what?" shouted Harry his anger getting the better of him. "I don't care who you are, get out of my room or else."

The blond chuckled lightly. It was a deep laugh, not mean just amused; it didn't seem to be the laugh of a possible killer. Harry slightly lowered his wand.

"Tsk, tsk," chided the blond. "I see you haven't developed your manners yet. No matter, we'll just have to teach you in time then."

As Harry fumbled for his glasses the blond continued, "By the way, I'm Uzamaki Naruto future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and that's Uchiha Sasuke, aka Mister Grumpy Pants." He indicated to the bluenette with a small casual wave of his hand. Harry decided he liked the blond, Uzamaki.

The first thing he saw when his vision cleared as he put on his glasses were two painted porcelain masks, one on the face of Uzamaki and the other covering the face of Uchiha.

"What kind of names are Uzamaki and Uchiha?" he asked frowning.

"Last names," answered Naruto. "In Japan we say the last name first, so you can just call me Naruto if you like and you can call him the Cold hearted bastard."

Harry could not find a way to reply to that statement. For one he was still digesting the blonde's words. "You're from Japan," he said disbelievingly and he felt his eyes grow bigger and bigger and bigger until he was sure they were going to fall out of his eye sockets and he felt his jaw drop further and further and further until he was sure it was going to detach itself from his face.

"Close your mouth and pull your jaw back up, Potter," came the ever-controlled voice of Sasuke Uchiha. Harry wasn't too sure of what to call him yet. Sasuke would seem too familiar while Uchiha or Mr. Uchiha would seem too awkward. Plus something in Sasuke Uchiha's voice told Harry not to get on his bad side so he was going to play it safe.

"Naruto and I are here to protect you from what evils the world present to your life," he continued.

"Yeah," said Naruto nodding vigorously. "Some old crack-up called Dum-dore sent us,"

"Dum-ble-dore," corrected Harry automatically.

"Yeah well, this Dumb-dore old man paid the old hag back home a whole lot of money to get us here and so here we are," finished Naruto somewhat lamely.

Narrowing his eyes Harry asked suspiciously, "How would I know that you're telling the truth?" He was absolutely sure that all this was a fluke or some kind of prank. Heck Dumbledore was dead. How in the world was he supposed to send two bodyguards to protect Harry?

In his dynamic wordless way Sasuke Uchiha handed Harry a small slip of delicate paper that Harry recognized to be rice paper. On it written in thick black ink in bold lines as if with a brush was a small message written in what was unmistakably Dumbledore's curly writing. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are having a good summer. I am sending two young talented ninjas from the school of one of my dear deceased friends to help you with anything that comes up on your wake, because I know for sure that this year I will not be able to help you with your problems. I don't think you're incapable Harry. I just think that you lack experience and have too much innocence in you too deal with the darkness on your own._

_To make sure that your guards are the ones I've sent ask to see their faces and cursed seals. Naruto is blond and blue eyed with six marks on his cheeks. His cursed seal is on his stomach. Sasuke has black blue hair and sad and guarded dark eyes. His cursed seal is on the back of his neck._

_Have a great summer, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

P.s. If I know your curiosity I'm sure you'll be tempted to ask them questions about those seals. But don't press them if they don't want to explain, they both have dark pasts and won't like you trying to worm information out of them. In fact they might kill you. Especially Sasuke.

Harry shivered as he finished reading it and grimaced at the irony. Even in death Dumbledore seemed intent on protecting him in the worst possible way. He was sending a possible killer posed as a bodyguard.

Especially Sasuke, those words ran in his ears. For sure Sasuke freaked him out.

But what Harry didn't get was how these ninja's had arrived after Dumbledore's death. Feeling a familiar spark of rage burst in his chest he wondered if Dumbledore would still be alive if they hadn't arrived late.

"Something isn't right," growled Harry unexpectedly. "You can't have been sent by him. He's dead."

Naruto's shoulders drooped a bit. "Oh really? Sorry. I heard you were close to him," he mumbled sadly.

Harry didn't even realize it when his temper took control. "WELL HE WOULD HAVE PROBABLY STILL BEEN ALIVE IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE ON TIME!" he shouted.

"This Dumbledore we are speaking of came to our village two weeks ago," said Sasuke in monotone, his cool façade obviously not broken. "He told us we were not needed until the summer. Even if we had left early it would have taken us several days to reach you."

Opening his mouth to argue Harry clenched his fist angrily. "NO IT WOULDN'T!" he insisted.

"Yes it would," continued Sasuke. "We cannot travel by your so called magic because it interferes with Naruto's "magic" channeling. And besides we learned much useful knowledge about your country and your world on the way."

Even though he was still seething Harry could not deny the logic his Sasuke's words, which he mentally noted formed the longest sentence he had said so far. But he dearly needed to let the rage that had grown in his chest ever since the beloved headmaster's death on anyone.

A soft hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Me and Sasuke both are very sorry for your loss. We have also lost people close to us. We feel your pain," said Naruto with such sincerity Harry couldn't bear to reminisce how rudely he had treated them.

"But we need to forget the past now and deal with the future as well as most importantly the present," said Sasuke in a voice showing no pity or understanding, contrary to Naruto's words.

Once again Harry could not deny the cool reason that infiltrated Sasuke's words. Sighing he said, "Yes. I understand, but I need to see your faces. I'm sure Dumbledore would not want me to be body guarded by Death Eaters in disguise."

Turning his head sideways to Naruto shared what Harry was sure to be a masked annoyed and exasperated look with Sasuke Uchiha. But Sasuke Uchiha took his request easier, swiftly he undid the knot and the ropes tying the mask in place and after a moment Naruto followed in suit.

The ropes fell to the ground and Harry felt his anticipation growing. Naruto's mask came off first and his clear cerulean eyes met Harry's own bright green ones. He smiled widely and Harry noticed the six marks on the sides of his tanned face. His grin was everything Harry expected it to be; large, goofy, kind, and slightly idiotic.

Sasuke's came off in the next second and he gently cupped the mask before letting it fall from his face, careful not to damage it unlike Naruto who had swung his off in an instant.

At first Harry couldn't find words to describe Sasuke. The only thing that came to mind was; beautiful. Before Sasuke had come a long Harry didn't know males could get to be so pretty. Sasuke's smooth impassive face was feminine looking complete with soft looking full pink lips and pale flawless skin. But his onyx eyes were what caught Harry the most. They were dark and alluring as well at the same time sad, resigned and even angry. And they were something else. Something Harry couldn't explain. It was as if Sasuke had locked all his secrets away somewhere in his soul and hid it fearfully from other people. Dumbledore had used the word guarded but Harry knew that that wasn't it. Perhaps it was fearful? No. Perhaps wary? No, that wasn't it either.

"Well we'll be going to our long earned shower now," said Naruto's voice and Harry's thoughts shattered.

Dragging Sasuke with him Naruto went to the door. "Hang on," frowned Harry. "You're taking a shower together? Do you even know where the shower is?"

Giving Harry an 'are you stupid?' look Naruto said, "Duh! We're not such complete idiots to not know a bathroom when we see one." Then he seemed to ponder something and Sasuke walked out the door. "Unless that is you want to shower too?" he asked.

Harry quickly shook his head and Naruto shrugged his shoulder and left after Sasuke's shadow.

As soon as they left the room Harry suddenly remembered he was supposed to check for Sasuke and Naruto's cursed seals. Quickly he padded into the hall cautiously after them.

Strange sounds were coming from inside the bathroom. First Harry heard a low growl, then a loud hiss, and a reluctant moan. Next came short gasps and -was that a mewl?

Wondering what in the world his two bodyguards were doing Harry's hands tightened around the doorknob. They were probably fighting. They seemed like the type to start a fight at any moment. Did he really want to interfere and get possibly beat up?

Abruptly a sharp cry came from inside. Okay that's it Harry thought. He wasn't going to stand around and let someone get hurt. Quickly he stomped through the door. And what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Sasuke wearing nothing but a pair of slinky dark blue boxers was pinned down by a shirtless most likely very horny Naruto who had a hand down Sasuke's backside. Harry's eyes noticed a swirly elaborate pattern tattooed on Naruto's stomach. That's probably the cursed seal, he though grimly. I'll find out more about it later, was about the think but then mentally slapped himself for thinking about doing exactly what Dumbledore predicted in to do.

With his hands raking Naruto's bold yellow hair, Sasuke smashed their lips together in the most passionate kiss Harry had ever seen. A faint pink blush was spreading across Sasuke's delicate aristocratic features and as Naruto leant down to suckle on his nape sharp gasps and mews escaped his pink lips.

"Oh god," gasped Sasuke. "Not here Naruto."

"Why not?" asked Naruto breathing against Sasuke's bare skin. Harry watched shamelessly as Sasuke's body trembled lightly in Naruto's firm hold, but he also spotted a smaller and less complicated tattoo on the right side of Sasuke's neck. Though it was smaller it somehow looked more dangerous than Naruto's. Perhaps it was because it was made of a black colour unlike Naruto's, which was orange and red.

By the dreaded chance of fate Sasuke's hazy onyx eyes fell upon Harry who was watching with perverted interest. Those beautifully hazy eyes suddenly turned to a fierce bloody red colour and Harry took a step back.

"Get off," demanded Sasuke in what Harry recognized a weak imitation of his usual detached tone. Pushing Naruto off himself roughly Sasuke scrambled to his feet and glared daggers at Harry with those suddenly scary eyes of his.

Harry was surprised his scar didn't pain him. Those eyes were almost exactly like Voldemort's crimson snake like slits. They were filled with the same anger, determination, pride and most of all the same longing for power. Instead his scar prickled gently in an almost loving way. Harry had not thought it was capable of expressing such emotion.

As Naruto reached longing for Sasuke's body again the said boy slapped his hands away and asked Harry harshly, "What do you want?"

Though Sasuke's expression fierce and almost devoid of expressions such as anger and embarrassment a dark furious blush was written all over his cheeks and Harry had to laugh at the breakdown of his indifferent pretense.

Sasuke's sharp gaze cut into Harry again who tried his very hardest to control himself. "I'll come back some other time," he managed to mutter through his hysterical laughter and retreated through the door.

But as Harry regained his sensibility back in his room he remembered Sasuke's wild red eyes. They were like the rest of him somehow dangerously beautiful but as he thought back carefully Harry found they also contained three other emotions; loneliness, sadness, and despair; the same emotions he saw in the mirror everyday.

There you go! That's that! Hope you liked it. Leave a review please! I'd really appreciate it. Very very very much.


	2. Chp2 Messenger

Hello to all my readers! I'm really, really sorry for not updating soon. And really I have no plausible reason. I'm just lazy!

I'm sorry, sorry, so very, very sorry! But here's chapter two and I hope you like it. Thanks to all my reviewers, you're the best! It really means a lot to a beginning writer like me to receive all the feedback.

Chapter 2

Messenger

The morning sun pierced mercilessly through the curtains that covered Harry's window. To escape their rays Harry rolled on his side to where he hoped the shade would be more plentiful. But it no such luck.

With a startled cry he fell right out of bed and with a loud plop right onto the hard floor… and onto something warm and feathery.

Another yelp escaped him and he jumped up with a strange agility he did not know he possessed. A rather annoyed looking owl stared at him reproachfully from its position on the ground.

Harry grinned sheepishly; he could not blame it the slightest for being ruffled at being sat upon. But he did not find the slightest bit of sympathy in him when the owl swooped down on him and with a rather stinging peck drop its letter.

As Harry nursed his hurt finger a pale hand reached for the letter. Harry stared. He was sure his skin was not that white; not to mention he was sure he had only had two arms yesterday.

Sasuke's pretty face then came into visibility. He opened the letter and started to read, but Harry managed to overcome his surprise before he finished.

"Give it here," he snapped. "It's mine."

Glares that would have destroyed most sane people penetrated Harry, who was, unfortunately, the slightest bit unstable due to the shock of his Headmaster's death.

The letters had come from Hogwarts. Harry frowned, he hadn't be expecting one this year. But it was written in the same fashion as every year. Small angry bubbles burst into life in Harry's chest.

It was as if no one cared if Dumbledore was alive or not! It was as if there was no difference! The bubbles started to mutate and duplicate. Well I care! Harry thought furiously.

Sasuke who had been watching Harry with a strange amused expression on his face and who had been silent until now said, "I think you'd better take a look at this before you explode again."

He held out a small piece of folded parchment that Harry suspected he had taken from the letter without his notice.

Snatching it out of Sasuke's hands, Harry snarled. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

The only effect he got was a pair of rolling eyeballs, but Harry chose to ignore it. He buried himself in the contents of the parchment. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Everyone one of us at Hogwarts is deeply saddened and disheartened by the death of the great wizard and headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. We would deeply appreciate it if you could come to the school early this summer. It so happens that there are a few things that he neglected to show you, that I must. _

_This is for our sake as much as yours. Expect someone who will be escorting you to the school, very soon. His favorite muggle sport is football._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Headmistress 

Even as Harry read, he felt his anger subsiding. When he finished he threw the letter aside and placed his head in his hands. He knew he needed to get rid of his anger. It was clouding his judgment. Guilt sank its claws into his mind. He had been extremely rude to Sasuke who had been trying to help in his own way. Sasuke was probably going to be an asset to the war and Harry knew he had to tread carefully around him as to not offend him.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry…" he began hanging his head in shame.

However the room was devoid of any signs of the Sasuke.

This was slightly depressing but not all together surprising. After all Sasuke looked like the kind of guy who wouldn't take a single command or insult lightly.

Harry was just about to go after him and apologize properly when a loud CRACK blasted a hole in his wall. A cloaked figure entered the room hesitantly.

Fumbling for his wand, Harry cursed. Those useless bodyguards! What good were they if they weren't with you when you needed them?

Finally Harry found his wand and pointed it straight at the intruder, who was foolishly unarmed. Stupid! Harry sneered at him in his mind. Just because you don't' carry a weapon doesn't mean I won't either!

The figure noticed Harry at last as well as the deadly aimed wand. Quickly they backed away with hands palm up in front of them.

"Hey, take it easy, Harry, it's only me!" a familiar voice said. The hood was thrown back.

"Lupin!" cried Harry in recognition. For a moment his guard faltered with the welcome feeling of relief but very soon it was up again, "What is your favorite muggle sport?"

Lupin or Lupin's look alike looked very surprised but then said, "Football." Harry nodded that was correct answer that was written in the letter.

Completely discarding his ready for action stance, Harry flopped down on his bed and smiled at Lupin. "I didn't expect you quite so soon. I mean I didn't think soon would be so soon."

A grin flitted across Lupin's face before the tired and sad lines that were there before once again replaced it. "Well, the Orders decided to learn to act more quickly Perhaps then we won't lose another life."

And so once again it was proven that a single slip of tongue could invoke a bout of suffocating silence in the room that neither Harry nor Lupin had wished for.

However being the amiable companion he was, Lupin tried to make conversation again. "I didn't think that you'd catch onto the reason why Minerva wrote down a useless fact about me, Harry."

His voice oozed with attempted humor and teasing but Harry could tell that he was hiding pain underneath. But two could play at the game and Harry played along. Didn't everybody have to master his or her fear during this time?

"Yeah, well I've learned a lot in the past years and I've changed from the scruffy boy whom I used to be into someone who has to rely on his wits and instincts to stay alive," Harry said.

"Harry…" Lupin hesitated. "I know that you know that the entire magical world looks to you as it's single beacon of hope."

Harry tried to speak but Lupin hushed him with a look. "I know that you hate all the attention, but I must let you know that you _are_ the only hope we have."

The angry bubble that lived in Harry threatened to burst but Lupin went on speaking, "And I speak for all of the Order. All we can really do is make sure that the lives of humankind doesn't get too battered up by Voldemort. We can take care of the death eaters all right, but only you can deal with their big boss. I'm serious Harry. We're all depending on you. I know this is a huge responsibility but try not to fail this world."

Lupin was out of breath when he had finished. His voice had rose several intervals to tune out Harry's angry interruptions. Now he watched Harry's expression closely. He hated having to be the one to spill out the truth to Harry, but it had had to be done. Lupin would have been glad to have Harry storm at him and demand for him to acknowledge that he was only a boy who needed adult help, but Harry did none of that. A peculiar look engulfed Harry's face. Lupin did not like it.

Harry was tired of hearing the same things over and over again from complete strangers, but Lupin was a special case. Having once been his teacher, Harry depended a lot on the man for support in the direst situation. But having Lupin tell him that he had no choice but to be the hero of the world really depressed him.

The truth was however that Lupin was only repeating what others had told him many times before. Harry had worked out a very long time ago that he had to defeat Voldemort, because if he couldn't no one else could and he accepted it.

It wasn't as if he wanted to, but his future and path had been chosen for him, and he couldn't let pressure get to his head. He had survived peer pressure in elementary school, so was there any reason he couldn't live through the pressure the whole world put on his back? They were only a single step apart, Harry mused.

"So I guess no pressure right?" he said wryly to Lupin, for once sliding into his old self, the person he was before Dumbledore's death.

For the first time in what felt like forever a genuine smile stretched found its way across Lupin's face and silence extended her lovely hand again to make comfortable silence. After all what more was there to say?

Once again though, Lupin broke the still air. "You know Harry, you're right. You've really changed. You've become so much more than I expected of you, and mind you I expected a lot from you," he deliberated. "You're father would have been proud. I know I am."

Harry did nothing but smile. It made him happy that Lupin thought so highly of him, but in the long run it really didn't matter. What mattered was destroying Voldemort; everything else was second to that.

The door creaked open and Harry shot to his feet. Naruto entered waving a hand waving his hand and wearing what Harry was sure was a guilty smile under his porcelain mask that he once again adorned.

"Hey, I've just been eavesdropping on your private moment, and since it's over, we'd better get going," said Naruto easily as if listening in on personal conversations was a perfectly normal thing.

"Who are you?" asked Lupin warily with a side look of confusion to Harry.

"He's my bodyguard," explained Harry. "Who seemed to have been spacing out conveniently when a cloaked figure came into my room."

The last part was directed in an angry manner towards Naruto, who shrugged and sidestepped the accusation by saying. "But he wasn't an enemy."

"He could have been," countered Harry.

"Oh no, don't worry," said Naruto. "If he was I would have known and he would have been long dead."

Moments like these made Harry realize that Naruto's power was far greater than normal, for it was moments like these when Harry could tell he was everything but normal.

Chapter three is coming up soon I swear. I already have its blueprint written up in my head. I just need to get it on paper.

Review please, my wonderful reviewers! I know I should say something really crazy to make you review, but I'm more of a boring person so I'll just have to skip that part.

But if anyone knows a good beta out there send me a personal message please, and I'll get to it as soon as I can. I'm a computer idiot so I'll have a lot of problems finding it.

REVIEW!


End file.
